Interlude : I keep an Eye on that Olafson
Interlude Captain Dennis Miguel of the USS Bremerton had been called to Union Fleet Headquarters Annapolis City on Arsenal V. His ship was currently refitted at Arsenal IV and while it was not uncommon for a ship commander to receive such orders, he still wondered what the reason was to be called there. Especially since he wanted to meet with Lt. Commander Anya Cruse, he knew her since the academy. Even while they were lovers they never gotten into a tight relationship, partially due to the fact that he was a Starship captain and she was the Main weapon Officer aboard the USS Devastator. Neither one really wanted to give up the career they had. It was very rare they both found themselves in the same quadrant, much less in the same system. It was sheer luck that the Devi was on Arsenal IV as well. While the Bremerton was in space dock and tied up for six month, the Devi would leave in a few days. There weren't many reasons a Captain was called to Fleet HQ. One of them was to be stripped of the command due to some grave errors; another was to be transferred to a new command or to receive a promotion. He could not think of a reason why they would strip him of his command, and he was fairly certain he was not in line for a Rear Admiral Star. He would hate to lose the Command over the Bremerton. Even though she was only a Merrimac Class Destroyer, she was his first Command, on the other hand if they would offer him the command chair of a Cruiser or even a Super Cruiser he would certainly not decline. The chances to get command over a real battle ship or a Carrier were slim at this point of his career, but one never knew. He did hear the scuddlebud about the four brand new Battle ships that would be delivered any day now to Arsenal IV. He walked into the cool marble and brass lobby, with the warm wooden paneling. It was an impressive place in a very subdued elegant way. To the left a wall with the golden name plates of every ship ever lost. Like a giant conveyor belt the plates kept slowly moving up, it had to be many hundred thousand names. To the right a floor to ceiling field screen listing all ships currently in service along with the name of the Commanding Officer. Against all hope he paused for a moment and wondered if the Bremerton would scroll by. The listing was alphabetically sorted and currently at Letter K. It would take many months before it reached B again. The ceiling was a projection of the M-0 Galaxy displaying the Union territory in blue. He stepped up to the horseshoe shaped reception desk and a Kilonian with Lieutenant rank bars wiggled its antennae and greeted him. Good Morning Captain Miguel, the Admiral of the Fleet is expecting you, please take IBT 4 it is dedicated and will drop you of at the top floor." Captain Miguel thanked the Centipod and went to the designated IBT. He did feel more than a little noxious. Being called by the Admiral of the Fleet was very much like being called by God. Admiral Mc Elligott was an immortal and in charge of the Fleet ever since it all began. Over 3000 years old, first only Admiral of the Earth fleet but after the Union was founded, he was the highest authority in the Fleet. Dennis had never seen or talked to the Immortal Admiral and as he rode the Inter Building Transport up to the top floor of this gargantuan building of 12,000 meters height he thought hard if he had done something that would warrant the interest of this legendary, almost mystical Flag Officer. An officer of Commander Rank greeted him and said." Please step right on through. The Admiral knows you are here. Dennis saluted and went through a set of wooden doors in an austere furnished office with a modest old fashioned wooden desk. The Union flag in one corner and the Flag of the Fleet in the other. He snapped into attention. The Admiral of the Fleet stood by the windows that gave a spectacular view over the sprawling modern town below and the deep purple colored jungle beyond. The admiral turned." At ease, Captain Miguel and good morning." Dennis relaxed only a fraction and said."Good Morning Sir." The Admiral was not very tall and a little on the chubby side. He had almost completely white hair and the face of someone looking between hundred fifty and two hundred years of age, but made a very vital and healthy impression otherwise. He wore a simple black uniform with the five star cluster rings on his sleeves and collar, but as he looked into the Admirals Eyes he knew this man was far beyond the age of any normal human being. "No reason to be alarmed. Richard and I were just discussing your response to that planetary attack incident a year ago." The Admiral pointed his flat hand to a person sitting in a leather couch he only now noticed. Dennis could not help but swallow. The man so casually introduced as Richard, was Admiral Richard Stahl, another Immortal and of the same age as Mc Elligott. Admiral Stahl also called the Fist of the Union, the Eternal Soldier, the Ultimate Warrior and each of these names and adjectives he had earned twenty times over. Unlike Mc Elligott he looked no older than maybe fifty or sixty; he had short blonde hair cut into an extreme short Marine Corps style hair cut. His face could best be described as heroic, with a hard distinctive pronounced jaw line, piercing blue eyes and a scar from under his left eye to his mouth. Stahl nodded a greeting and pointed at a free visitor's comfortable looking visitor's chair. Elligott sat down behind his desk and a printout appeared floating above his desk. "As I said Captain we just came across your report and I am sorry it took so long. The attempted destruction of a Union world with a Fleet Weapon is nothing that should have been simply filed away, but raised many alarm bells." He spread his arms in an apologetic gesture and added." We are currently upgrading our Computronic Main System, but it will be a while till NELSON our new system will be online." Captain Miguel was not sure what they wanted him to say but he decided to be candid." That is a little problem we facing for a while Sir. The Information processing is taking too long and goes over to many desks without anyone having enough authority or the guts to escalate some of them." Stahl cleared his throat in a theatrical way and Elligott agreed." Yes Captain Miguel we are aware of that and that is why we are implementing Project Nelson in the first place. We asked you to come here to clarify a few things in your report and since you were in the system we thought we ask you in person." Stahl interrupted." Did you really write submarine in your report?" "Yes Sir. It was an old SII Mil Tech Product for the Markan Wars. Designed to be a Submarine and fight primarily in and under the oceans of these twin planets, but it was Space flight enabled to go between those planets." Stahl looked in the distance."Ah yes the Markan Conflict I remember it well. Nulofan the Fourth was finally arrested but only after he nuked the daylights out of Markan II." He refocused on Miguel." We got the reasons and the outcome out of your report. I am more interested in the details of this little engagement of Submarine versus Space Bus. That has to be a first!" Dennis actually laughed." Yes Sir, I am sure it was a first, but the young Commander of that boat has my deepest respect, Sir. The space bus was armed and carried a P Bomb. The Sub had only very rudimentary sensors, no ISAH pods and much of its space systems had not been used in 550 years and was on the verge of giving out. Yet the guy and his all female crew of three managed to shot the P Bomb, manual targeting I might add, survive a direct double blast of a Class four FTL and without weapons or shields left ram that space bus and basically plow right through it. No hesitation, no fear about their own safety they did save their planet and over 2 million inhabitants. The boat lost one of the crew, a girl fixing the busted fuel lines after extinguishing a fire and dying as a hull fracture sucked the air out of engineering." "Nilfeheim you say that was, never really heard of that planet." Stahl said. Elligott responded before Miguel could." It is an ocean world, P191 Culture, very restrictive on tech and very little contact to the rest of the Union compared to other old Colonies. Remember the Neo Viking Pirates? They came from there!" "Oh right now I remember." Elligott looked at a read out." You know they have their very first Academy applicant. He signed up in the Pre Pool program at the age of 15 and renewed every year. He should be ready to join this year and if I read that right he is the same name as the commander of that Sub, Eric Olafson." Stahl leaned forward with a sudden glitter in his eyes."What did the recruiter write he is interested in?" Obrock Mc Elligott also smiled knowing his old friend well." It says here. He wants to become a Starship Captain." "I think I will keep an eye on this Olafson!" Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson